Advanced+ Skills
This page list all the advanced ability. You will see the name of the ability in bold letter, the activation text (the yellow text that appears when the ability is activated beside its name) in capital, and the description of the effect. 'Attack boost' 'Godly Hammer' MUSOU ATTACK UP Can use true musou regardless of health and doubles (x2) the attack power of musou. Can be stacked with attack x2 boost. Weapons: Great Club, Iron Rod 'Aggression' ATTACK X 3 Triples your attack stat Weapons: Hand Axe, Twin Picks 'Reach' ATTACK RANGE X 2 Doubles attack range. Weapons: Bronze Spear, Cudgel 'Phoenix' FANATIC ATTACK Grants elemental activation to all attacks. This includes normal attacks, charge attacks, jump attacks, and musou. Weapons: Tyrant Sword, Iron Sword 'Obliterate' DESTRUCTION x 3 (Triple your damage stat) Weapons: Noble Sword, Iron Spear 'Majesty' FORCE (see below) Weapons: Eastern Sword, Tonfa ---- The majesty skill is interesting in that depending on your health: your attack, defense, and damage will increase or decrease in proportion. Refer to the chart below: The formula for majesty is: 1 + HP - 50) *0.0025 *At 450 health, the multiplier for attack, defense, and damage will max out at x2. Increasing life beyond 450 will not boost the majesty skill in anyway. *At 350 health, the multiplier for attack, defense, and damage will be 1.75. *At 250 health, the multiplier for attack, defense, and damage will be 1.50. *At 50 health, the multiplier for attack, defense, and damage will be 1. You won't receive any boost from using majesty. *Below 50 health, your stats will actually receive a small penalty if you use majesty. In order to make use of majesty you should temper life and wear life boost items like the Feather Amulet. Make sure to keep your health high too. As it depends on current health and not max health. 'Defense/Guard boost' 'Toughness' HP MAX X 2 Doubles your life bar, at the moment you activate this when this ability is NOT already in effect your health is also increased by an amount equivalent to your original life. 'Fortify' MORALE X 2 Grants hyper armor and Defense x2 to allied captain troops. 'Steadfastness' IRON BODY Grants level 3 type-based armor. You cannot be flinched by arrows, normal soldier/mage attacks, and normal attacks from players. You can stack with the lieutenant skill iron wall and/or tiger fur item to increase your status to Super Armor(doesn't flinch against certain charge attacks) or Hyper Armor(doesn't flinch against certain musou attacks). You still take damage though and are still effected by elements. 'Strong Guard' SUPER DEFENSE Triples your defense and grants increased protection against elemental attacks. This increase protection against elements do not apply to the burning and hot effect, but do apply to vorpal attack. 'Protect' REGEN PLAYERS Grants all allied players health regen. Effect does not apply to user. 'Fortitude' FIRM PROTECTION Grants protection against all elemental effects on you and statuses including stun. Note that fire from gunpowder/in bases are NOT fire element, and thus you are still hurt by it. 'Tactical/Others boost' 'Godly Speed' SPEED MAX Grants you maximum speed. This speed is faster than the speed given by the "MAX SPEED BOOST" granted as a random slot ability. 'Fury' MUSOU INCREASE X 2 Slowly refill your musou bar regardless of health. Your musou bar will also fill at double the normal rate when attacking enemies. 'Rally' REGEN ALL Slowly recovers the life of allied troops, lieutenants, officers, and generals(if present in battle). Does not regen life of allied players. 'Illusion' JAMMING Lights up the whole map for allies and reveals all enemy player locations. Darkens whole map for enemies and hides allied player locations. The darken effect override the effect of Enchanted Mirror. The lighten effect override the darken effect of enemy's Illusion. 'Luck' No fixed activation text. Will display activation text of the ability chosen. Gives you random ability from active weapons held by players. If no active weapon is out, such as a quest, or all active weapons held by players have Luck then one will be taken form every weapon ability from the whole pool of weapons in the game. That means you could get any ability. 'Spirits' When equipping a spirit of a general as a special item, your normal advanced ability will be replaced by: 'Musou Rage' ROUSING At the moment of activating, you will be transformed into the general respective to the spirit item you equipped, and all disabling effect and elemental status on you will be removed, In this new form you will gain the movesets of that general and the weapon, but your stats is still that of your normal weapon. To see exactly what each spirit do, see the spirit item page. 'Details Unknown/Unimplemented in the English version' These are skills that are available in the Japanese version of the game, but not to the English version. Some things may change with each update. Note that the following names are actually the activation text and not the name of the ability itself. The activation text in JPN person are in English, and thus it would be easier to put it here and is also most likely to remain the same when the abilities are released. The only exception is Will of Heaven, which do not have any activation text, and thus the name might not be official. 'HP Steal' <> JPN version: each strike will heal you as long as the person being hit has life. This means juggling a dead, or "knocked out" body will not give you anything. 'Stasis Musou' <> JPN version: Prevents any player from gaining musou. This means all players on the field will not gain musou for any reason other than items. 'Strong Fort' <> JPN version: Increases health of units inside the bases. This means structures and humans. 'Reflection' <> JPN version: Automatically blocks attacks as if you have guard on, counterblock will be activated faster, as apposed to the 1 second that it normally takes. 'Speed Up' <> JPN version: All allies gain speed boost as long as this is in effect. This includes you but not any lieutenants. 'Sacrifice' <> JPN version: Lower your own stats, all allies get bonus stats. Slowly lower HP over time. 'Strong Shield' <> JPN version: double defense, all successfully blocked attacks will restore your health. 'Breaker' <> JPN version: nullifies guard, That means you can't block a person with this. Does not take the role of vorpal and you will not lose musou. Category:Weapon